A Sure Thing
by RollinsHeelWife
Summary: It all started one night in Vegas. A girl drinking her pain away accepting her life for what it was. A professional wrestler looking for a good time. What happens when they both embark on something neither one of them ever expected.. (Dean Ambrose OC)
1. Chapter 1

"Another."

"Ma'am that is your 5th one. The young bartender told the woman sitting at the bar.. Her greenish brown eyes looking at him..

"I don't need your advice son, just give me another shot."

"Yes ma'am." He said as he poured the shot in the glass and handed it to her.. Saying a soft thank you she downed the shot.. The burning sensation going down her throat was a bitter reminder of the pain she was dealing with.. As she looked down at the heart shaped engagement ring. For Kaydence, that ring meant more to her now more than it did a few months ago. It was the last thing she had of her friends. It was a complicated relationship from the getgo she just saw them as friends.. In the end that what it was a friendship.. The fact that he was gone, shocked her more than anything as she ordered a stronger drink. Slowly taking off the ring playing with it she heard some laughter coming from the other side of the bar.. She was here in one of the best cities ever and here she was mourning a friends death.. This wasn't the way she wanted to spend her vacation but here she was.. Taking a long sigh, she gives the ring one last kiss as she places it in the glass when she felt someone come and sit beside her.. As she turned to see who it was. He was a tall man about 6ft4. His hair a dirty blond as she noticed the curls at the end.. Jeans fitting his long legs perfect as the cowboy boots were on the bottom part of the stool as she caught her self staring at him as he spoke to her.

"You sure you want to do that?"

"Pardon?"

"You sure you want to do that sunshine leave that in there?" The man said as she looked at the ring in the glass and back at him..

"I have my reasons sir." Kaydence said as she took a sip of her beer.

"They must be some fucked up reasons for you to do that sunshine. Whoever it was must have done you wrong for you to do that."

"No it's nothing like that at all. He passed away and it was the only thing I had left of him and I wasn't engaged to him or anything, we was just friends it was more of a promise ring. But I don't need it anymore. He's in a better place anyway." She said softly as she took a gulp of her beer.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but drinking your pain away isn't going to make it go away."

"What do you know? You're just a famous wrestler not like you never experienced death." She said as she ordered another drink.. When he shook his head at the bartender who was releaved.. As he went back to another customer..

"I actually have, and I have been in that same place where you're at right now. Wondering why they left and what you could have done to save them.. I know I have been there. I don't want a pretty lady like you drinking your self to the ground." He said as she smiled at little..

"Hunnie I'm not even pretty. Thanks for the compliment but if you think because my ass is buzzing that you're going to fuck me that ain't happening cowboy. I may be from the south but I'm not a fool." Kaydence said as she chuckled a little

"I didn't even think anything like that but wearing that will get you in trouble and if I did want to fuck you sunshine you would know." He whispered as she looked into his blue eyes.

"I'm not that kind of a girl cowboy." Maybe I just wanted to look nice for once."

"I'm not saying you don't look nice, you look very nice that blue brings out your eyes, I'm just saying a young pretty thing like you can get in trouble with that dress. And I don't want that for you." He said with concern in his voice..

"I can take care of myself cowboy. I don't need you to be my knight and shining armour. If that even fucking exists."

"Oh! Sunshine I'm far from being a knight. I'm a street dog baby girl." He said as she busted out laughing..

"Now you sound like Reigns just then." She said as she handpalmed herself realizing she gave herself away..

"You're a wrestling fan I see. Why you hit yourself for sunshine? That's gonna leave a mark."

"I don't know why I hit myself, you're the first person to ever ask." She said as she looked down.

"I don't understand why no one else asks miss?"

"Kaydence but you can call me Kaydie. Mr. Ambrose." Kaydence said as she held out her hand as he took it and held it for awhile..

"Jon." It's Jon. Mr. Ambrose makes me sound old sunshine." Dean said as she smiled at him.

"Well Jon I'm surprised you didn't ask my age either since you apparently know everything about me."

"Since you mentioned it, you're what 22 23?" He said as she laughed.

"Not even. I'm 30." She said seeing his eyes get wide.

"No fucking way you are 30!" I need to see some ID." He said as she laughed.. She tried to cover up her laughter as he took her hand away from her mouth..

"Why do you do that? Don't be ashamed of your laugh it's cute."

"You're the first to tell me that. People say my laugh is annoying." Kaydence said as she sighed shrugging.

"Fuck those assholes." Besides the night is young sunshine, let's get out of here so we can get to know each other better because I'm not leaving you alone here in Vegas."

"I told you.." She said as he grabbed her arm gently as he kissed her to shut her up. His kiss was amazing as out of reflex she wrapped her arms around him getting caught up in the moment when she stopped herself. He could feel her tension as he stood up with her..

"That hesitation is holding you back. Let loose a little sunshine. Nothing bad will happen to you. Come on let me be your tour guide to Vegas." Dean said as he held out his hand..

"Do you trust me sunshine?"

"I don't have a choice in the matter do I?" Fuck it. Life is short anyway." Let's go!" She said as he paid the bartender and they walked out of the bar.. The lights of Vegas shone bright as Kaydence was taking a chance for the first time in her life..

She was taking a chance on a lunatic fringe and his name was Dean Ambrose... 


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's Do Twenty Questions Sunshine." Dean said as he was walking with Kaydence through the strip..

"Twenty Questions?" Meh sure why not! What you wanna know cowboy?" Kaydence said with a smile..

"Your accent it has a twang where you from?"

"Originally or where I hang my boots at?"

"Originally as curious about where you hang or how you hang your boots at I'm more curious to know where you are from sunshine." Dean said smirking showing off those famous dimples he was well known for.

"Well cowboy, I'm originally from a small town called Belleville Arkansas. Born and raised there.. I lived in 4 different cities growing up.. Went to 3 different schools. I moved to Louisiana when I was 18 and at times I regret that decision. Long story on that. My turn!" She said as she got excited..

"Go ahead I'm a open book." He said looking down at the dark red headed woman..  
"Hmm let's see umm what no one doesn't know from wiki. Ooo! I got one for you cowboy. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Besides Joe and Colby outside of the WWE no I'm a only child. How about you sunshine you have any?"

"Only child." When's your birthday?" Kaydence asked..

"December 7th." When's yours even though I still don't believe that you are 30 and I will still need to see some ID." He said as she laughed..

"December 8th 1984." And yes my ass is 30 I know I look young for my age not like anyone hasn't told me this all my life! My turn!" Boxers or Briefs?"

"Wouldn't you like to know sunshine? Thongs or Granny Panties?"

"Yes I would and neither. I haven't wore thongs since I was 16 and I have too big of a ass for that and ewwww I do not wear granny panties!"

"Well from what I have seen so far you have a very nice ass and that didn't exactly answer my question." He said as he noticed her face turning red

"You didn't exactly answer mine either cowboy." I wanna know boxers, briefs or commando?"

"I usually wear boxers but if you're really wanting to find out for yourself.." He said as she smacked his arm..

"Nope! Not kind of girl." And to answer the question I usually wear boy shorts. If you're really wanting to know." She said biting her lip a little..

"Nicee my turn! What kind of music do you listen to?"

"All kinds really but mostly rock, rap, and country." I know you listen to rock and country."

"Oooo so you been stalking me huh sunshine?" I don't know if we should be seen together like this." He said as he was walking a little bit fast as he seen the look on her face as he started laughing.

"Just playing with you dollface!" He said as she caught up with him..

"You ass!" My turn. Ok I got one for ya cowboy. You and that blondie y'all banging?"

"What blondie are you referring to doll because I see a lot of blondes here."

"The one you work with Moxley." The one who tries to dress like a wanna be Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman." Kaydence said as she heard him laugh.

"That question.. Well it was just a one night stand and she thinks its something more than that.. I mean sure we ride together to go to shows and stuff but it's nothing serious."

"So it's a fuck buddy thing?" Kaydence said looking up at him.

"Not even that anymore. I mean I try to be friends with her but she's so so I can't even think of the word for it." He said taking a long sigh..

"A crazy ass woman who got the d and now she wants to be wifey material?" She said as he looked at her.

"Yea that! I mean I'm Dean Ambrose. I'm a ladies man, I can't be settled down. I like the pussy too much for all that."

"Ah a player. I'm Kaydence Bradford and I'm not so much a man's lady but I do flirt my ass off does that count?"

"No not really. But that does make me want to ask you a question since you wanted to know who I was banging anyone tapping that country girl ass?" He said as he knew that she was going to blush even worse than she did before..

"Well if you must know. I haven't had any things done in almost 2 years." She said as he stopped making her bump into him..

"Whoa whoa whoa you mean to tell me that no one has tapped that country girl ass and made you scream? You're pussy is tight?" He said as he seen the look on her face.

"You see talking like that even though my face is blushing like a fool right now, doesn't mean that I'm wet in my panties right now because you asked me if my shit is tight?" I mean how should I know that!" Because right now as I'm looking into those baby blues of yours I can see past the dirty pillow talk and see someone who is looking for something that is missing from his life."

"Oh really what do you think I'm missing in my life sunshine? Enlighten me." He said as they were standing in front of the Bellagio hotel as the fountain shoot up the pretty lights in the water..

"Well sleeping with every woman beautiful or not just because they have a pussy doesn't help you sleep at night. You're missing someone you can come home to after a long travel on the road. Someone to hold in your arms at night. Someone to share every part of life with the good and the bad. Someone to make you laugh when you had a shitty day. Someone who you just call just to hear their voice.. Someone to make you whole in this crazy ass world. A part of you that would just belong to them and only them.. Someone to love you back. Someone to give your whole world to and for them to give their whole world back to you. To give your heart to someone for them not to break it but cherish it at the end of the day. What you're doing being this titty master ladies man fuck em and leave them the next morning, doesn't make you any better of a man than any one here looking for a good time." You can get pussy anywhere your pretty baby blues can see.. The crazy fan girls, that blondie which I'm sure she would give it to you in a heart beat but I know that deep down you want someone like Roman and Seth have.. You want that one person who can make you whole." Kaydence said as looking at the water then back at him..

"So you're saying that you want to be that someone sunshine?" He said in a whisper as he was looking deep into her greenish brown eyes..

"No I'm not saying that cowboy. I suck at relationships I haven't been in one in a few years. Hince the no action but I am saying that where you're going with what you are doing will leave you more alone than you realize. I know I've been there at one time in my life. I have accepted things in my life you can't even begin to imagine that I even could accept. I mean look at me I'm not model material.. I'm just a average woman who's living day by day the best way she knows how." She said as she seen a genuine smile appear on his face..

"That's why I like you dollface you tell it like it is, come on I wanna show you something." He said as he grabbed her hand.

"Where we going now cowboy I don't think I can walk anymore my feet are killing me."

"My car is right here. Have you been to the desert yet?"

"No not really we're going there?!" She said as he seen a twinkle in her eyes..

"I wanna show you the one part of it where I guess you can say clears my head." He said as they walked to his car.. He opened the door for her as she smiled at him..

"A gentleman and a cowboy too well how did I get so lucky here in sin city?" She said as she kissed his cheek softly making him blush a little as he closed the door..  
Smiling to himself as he got into the car as driving out of the strip towards the desert that was Las Vegas..


	3. Chapter 3

The sun started to rise over the Nevada desert, Kaydence started to slowly open her eyes.. The gentle cool breeze of the ceiling fan feeling really good on her skin as she slowly got up. Sleepyness affecting her judgement at this moment. Her hands feeling the softness of the bed as she felt a piece of paper underneath her fingers.. Looking around the big room with the paper in her hands.. Putting the paper close to her as she read the note out loud to herself..

**_Sunshine,_**

**_I went for a run be back in a little while after our fun we had last night I had to gain some energy back. ;) Make yourself at home..._**

**_DA_**

"Really you write me a note and sign it like I was a fan Jon?" Wait a minute.. Oh my god what the hell did I do last night?!" Kaydence screamed as she jumped out of the bed when she felt her legs sore.. In a sheer panic she looked down to see a black cutoff Dean Ambrose shirt on her body.. Looking around to find her blue mini skirt placed neatly on a chair by the door. Her hands going lower to find out that she had a pair of boxers on that was fitting her ass a little too tight. Her head throbbing as if Bad News Barrett used his gavel and hit her head with it one too many times. She crawled around on the floor her eyes a little blurry realizing she didn't have her glasses on her face.. Feeling like Velma off of Scooby Doo at this moment, Kaydence was using the feel of her hands to find her glasses.. Which were placed nicely on the night stand beside the bed.. Looking around again placing the glasses securely on her face when she heard someone open and close a door as she tried to get back into the bed but her legs were sore, her arms even more sore she tried to pull herself back on the bed..

"Come on you ho get your ass on this bed." She said to herself throwing herself on the bed when she heard someone coming closer to the door.. She covered herself up trying to act like she was asleep when she heard some music coming from a phone..

_So I love when you call unexpected_

_ Cause I have when the moments expected._

_So Ima gonna care for you._

_Ima gonna care for you yea yea!_

_ Cause girl your perfect _

_You're always worth it And you deserve it The way you work it_

_ Cause girl you earned it_

_ Girl you earned it_

As Kaydence started to realize that her phone was mia, when she realized that he had her phone as she sat up when he opened the door singing with the song...

"Oh my god." She said in a whisper as she pulled the covers over her head trying to hide her embrassment when she felt a whoosh from the cover being pulled off of her and a pair of blue eyes staring at her..

"I must say sunshine, you have unique taste in music and nice selfies by the way." Dean said as she grabbed her phone trying to turn it off.. Which wasn't working at that moment..

"Uh thanks? Damn phone shut up!" Why did you have my phone and why was you looking through my pictures anyway?!" She squeaked a little as he chuckled.. Her nervousness around him was in a way adorable as his eyes were going lower to see she was wearing his shirt and shorts..

"Because it was almost dead last night and I charged it for you and I wanted to see what you listen to." He said in a whisper that was making her heart beat fast they was staring at each other. As she was still hanging on to that piece of paper in her hand..

"What did we do last night? Did w we?" Kaydence said a little scared of what the answer was going to be.

"No we didn't do anything last night. Not like you didn't want to sweetheart."

"Are you sure I mean my legs are sore and my head feels like I got punched by Bad News Barrett's damn gavel." She said as he chuckled again.

"This isn't funny my body and my head hurts." She said as she laid back down..

"Well Kaydie, since someone was drunk off her ass last night, showing me that she can do the splits in the middle of Wal Mart while trying to climb back into the buggie hitting her head on the bottom part of it while I was trying to get us some snacks because you wanted to have a pajama party. While I was pushing you in the cart, everyone who kept passing by you said hi and introduced me as your bae." Then you seen some batman stuff doll thing and tried to get out of the buggy to get him.. You almost fall out of it almost breaking your neck so I got him for you. Then as we was at the check out line, you was talking the poor cashiers head off telling her she was soo pretty, that you liked her nails and that I was your bae." Then as we was walking to the parking lot you screamed you loved Vegas and never wanted to go back to the boondocks! I helped you out of the buggy putting you in the car as I was driving back you kept saying you was cold so I gave you my jacket and you sniffing it saying I smelled nice.. We went back to your hotel room to get your stuff when you had the brilliant idea to get a tattoo while you was looking at the one on your wrist." He said smiling big as he was looking at her expressions on her face..

"Ohr my god I'm so sorry to embrass you like that." I'm surprised I didn't puke." She said

"You actually did the minute I pulled in my driveway you opened the door and puked everywhere. I held your hair back and everything.. It got all over your pretty dress, your shoes.. You felt so bad that you started stripping outside.. I didn't want any one seeing you in your pretty bra and panties so I picked you up and brought you in my house. You wanted to take a shower because you felt so icky that I showed you where it was that you took off your clothes in front of me.. I seen everything and as much as I wanted to show you a good time. I respect you and I closed the door and got some clothes for you to be more comfortable in.. Needless to say that when you came out in my shirt and boxers, it took everything in me not to. We watched a little tv some really bad informercials when you feel asleep. Your head laying on my chest. I gently placed you on my couch and covered you up as I went to take a shower. When I get out of the shower I see you all nice and comfy in my big bed.. I didn't want to move you so I got in the bed with you and you snuggled up beside me and we fell asleep just like that.. I know you read and hear things on youtube or social media about me and my womanizing ways.. But last night was the first time that I actually had a woman who wasn't annoying or being a pest with me. Who was just being herself and having a great time.. Even if liquar was involved. Last night was the most fun I ever had in a long time.. And I have had fun in my life but this was something new and I enjoyed it.. So don't feel ashamed or embrassed.. I like that I can make you comfortable around me. It's hard in my life to even find someone who sees a person like me as a human being not a world famous wrestler. In the ring, I'm Dean Ambrose the Lunatic Fringe. But when I'm home, I'm Jonathon Good a shy cowboy who is living day by day living my dreams day by day." He said as Kaydence seen a different side to him that he wasn't willing to let anyone else see but at that moment he was letting her see it.. And to her that was a special thing..

"Thank you for telling me that. You are a gentleman underneath all that bad boy exterior." I knew that you was a softie." She said seeing him blush again..

"Don't tell anyone that. I have a image to maintain sunshine." He said as he laid against the head board beside her as her smile was making him nervous a little..

"Don't worry cowboy your secret is safe with me. I won't go on Twitter and say look at me y'all I'm with Dean Ambrose in his bed! I don't want those crazy fans coming after me."

"The way you say it makes it sound oh so dirty sunshine." He said as she gently smacked his arm..

"You know what I mean. Thank you for being the first man not wanting to sleep with me the moment we met. Even though you have seen me in all my glory which I'm sure made you go ewww." She said playing with the bottom of her shirt..

"I didn't go ewww. If anything looking at your sexy body brought dirty thoughts into my mind.. You need to work on that sunshine.." He said looking at her..

"I know. It's just most of my life, most men when they look at me, all they see is either a fat ass or a piece of ass. And I'm not like that. I have feelings, I have a mind that comes with all this." She said tapping her head.

"Well coming from a man. Most of us are selfish dicks who only have pussy on our brains. There are some decent men in this world. You just have to give them a chance before shutting us all out.. You're too sweet, too beautiful of a woman to accept your life for whatever you accepted it to be." You took a chance last night and had the time of your life. Whatever happens next is up to you." He said as she looked at him for the longest time.

"Why don't you let anyone see you like this? The man I'm talking to right now."

"Because no one has see past my fame like you have.. Sure there are fans out there who see me for me but past my ruggish good looks, my charm and everything lies a human being who just wants someone to understand him. Ya get what I'm saying sunshine?"

"Completely. I feel the same way at times." I'm glad that we met Jon. Because I like this side of you and I would like to hang out with you more. Sober that is.. Because I don't think I want to drink like that for a long time." She said as they both started laughing..

"I won't lie when I say you can hold down your liquar even if it's for a little while. I would like to hang out with you more as well. I'm only home for one more day then I go back to work. What ya say we make the day of it! Go and see Vegas!"

"Sounds like a plan darlin. Let me go and take a shower and we can go ok? Thank you for taking care of me last night I appreciate it." She said as she gently kissed him on the cheek.

"My pleasure sunshine." He said as he watched her grab some clothes from her suitcase that he got last night from her hotel.. He couldn't understand what was happening to him at this moment but he was curious in the least to find out more.

Especially with his new friend..

* * *

**Song Lyrics: The Weeknd You Deserve It From the Fifty Shades Of Grey Soundtrack..**

**I would have updated sooner but due to FF not working last weekend and I went to the movies last night, watched the Walking Dead I was worn out.. But here is chapter 3 enjoy!**

**xoxoxo!-MM**


	4. Chapter 4

**A week later.. Little Rock Arkansas**

"So let me get this straight.. You meet this girl at a bar. Go to the desert with her and bring her back to your house?! A complete stranger!" Seth said as Dean was backstage with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.

"Yep!" He stated as he grabbed the athletic tape, taping up his wrist.

"This is crazy even for you Mox." I mean for all we know she could be a ring rat."

"Showing your dick to a NXT newbie while your fiancee posts it on social media for all the world to see is crazy!"

"Dude! It's been months since that happened! I'm trying to forget that but yet you had to mention it. Fuck you for one and two you don't know who she is or anything but yet you basically brought her to your house you probably slept with her like you usually do with most of the fan girls around here." Seth said as Dean was trying to stay calm hearing this.

"Dude you know nothing about women and I didn't sleep with her! She's different."

"That's what you say about the others until you have your one night stand with them and forget about them the next morning." Seth said as Dean looked at him

"Shut the fuck up alright! She's a cool ass chick to hang out with and to talk to."

"Yea until you hit it and quit it." Seth said as Dean glared at him some more..

"You should know all about that because that's what got your ass single!" Dean said as the two men were about to argue some more when Roman got in the middle of them..

"Stop it both of you! Look we both know how Mox is when it comes to a beautiful woman. But maybe this time it's different stop bringing up shit that happened months back.. It's over it's done with." Have you talked to her since?" Roman asked Dean.

"Yea I just talked to her no longer than a hour ago.. She's visiting her dad like a hour away from here."

"So dude you gonna go hit that?!" Seth asked

"Shut up ass it's not always about sex!" Dean said as both Roman and Seth looked at him..

"True man but are you gonna go see her?"

"I want to. I mean but she's visiting her dad. I don't wanna interrupt anything." Dean said as he heard his phone go off as he seen the picture of him and Kaydence popped up on his phone he couldn't help but smile as he answered it..

"Hey sunshine what's up you missed hearing my voice already?"

"I did." Kaydence said in a somber tone that he caught right away..

"What's wrong?"

"I made a fucking mistake coming here darlin, I came here to spend time with this bastard and all he wants to do is critize me." Kaydence said trying to hold back tears.

"You want me to come and get you?" He asked as Seth and Roman looked at him

"You don't know where I'm at besides I don't wanna be a bother." She said softly.

"Don't worry about that sunshine I'll be there in a little while." He said as he grabbed the car keys as Roman and Seth followed behind him..

"What's going on Uce?"

"I don't know but from the tone in her voice I need to go get her before something bad happens." Was all that he said as he opened the door and started walking to his rental car..

"You want me to come with you?" Roman asked as Dean shaking his head.

"Don't you have a match against Bryan tonight?"

"Not till the end.. Come on Uce let's go and get your lady friend." Roman said as the two men got in the car and sped off towards the interstate.. As Seth watched them drive away when Renee came beside him..

"Was that Dean? Where's he going?"

"He had to take care of something he'll be back." Was all that Seth said as he walked away leaving the blond alone outside..

**Meanwhile in Morrilton Arkansas..**

The moment that she came into Arkansas, Kaydence couldn't help but have regret.. That nagging feeling wouldn't go away.. The pain from the last time that she was here came flooding back as she was sitting on the concrete of her dad's girlfriends home.. Trying to compose her self as she looked back.. Her hands shaking as she was trying to find a cigrette in her purse as the tears were falling down.. The memories of what happened moments ago playing in her mind..

_"That's your problem Kaydence you have your head too much in the damn clouds! You think that this wrestler is just gonna fall in love with you.. I mean look at you you're not the smartest girl or the skinnest... I mean maybe he feels sorry for you."_

_"This is why I don't even bother coming here anymore Dad. The comments that you tell me do have a effect on me I'm 30 years old. Not a young nieve girl like you think I appear to be.. Just because I'm not as skinny as you want me to be doesn't mean I can't live my life like I have been doing since I was 17 when you dropped me off with Gramps and forgot all about me.. You thought my ass was dead for 6 years when I was trying to look for you because I wanted my father.. All I ever wanted was a father to love me and be proud of me and be there for me. You never came to see me once the whole time I have lived in Louisiana but you can go to Florida with your new family. I'm tired of making a effort and getting a kick in the ass for it everytime.. I'm tired of wondering what the fuck I do wrong! I'm tired of even trying to make you proud of me. I'm going to live my life like I have been doing since I was 18. With or without you. It doesn't matter to me anymore."_

_"So I'm the villian now right? Here I am the big bad villian all because my 30 year old daughter hates me! You the one who decided to leave. I never stopped you."_

_"I didn't have anything left here for me. I had you but you didn't want me. You didn't even help me make arrangements for Gramps funeral and that was your own father! I had to do that on my own.. I had to see our so called family members take everything they wanted from that house.. I had to see your so called brother standing there while this was all going down! You got what you wanted in the end. I didn't." When I wanted to talk to you just for someone to listen you didn't even want to listen to me.. And people wonder why I'm so fucked up in the head." I wish you nothing but happiness.. Enjoy the rest of your life Dad with out me in it."_

_"Don't come crying to me when that so called wrestler fucks you and leaves you in the end."_

_"Don't worry I won't even bother you!" I'll see you in 7 years!"_

Was the last thing she said.. The last thing that played in her mind over and over again as she leaned up against the car.. Looking straight ahead at the mountains.. It was the only thing about Arkansas that she was going to miss. The rest of it was a thing of her past that she was letting go at that moment when she seen a white Chevy Impala pull up in the driveway.. Seeing Dean and Roman getting out. Kaydence looked down at the ground as the two men got her up and walked her to the car..

"I'm here sunshine. Let's get you out of here." Dean said as he opened the door for her as she took one last look back seeing her dad standing there. Dean looked at where she was staring at as he could feel his blood boiling over as he was about to say something when Roman stopped him..

"It won't do any good Uce."

"I know. Come on let's get the fuck out of here." Dean said as they all got in the car and drove away.. The sunset was over looking the mountains as the tears were falling down Kaydence's face. Dean grabbed her hand gently holding it as he drove.. No words were said as they went to Kaydence's dads house to grab her stuff.. Roman and Dean helped her place her Zebra print suitcase along with her leopard print backback in the trunk as he pulled Kaydence close and hugged her tight.. He could feel her shaking as she was letting 20 years of pain go at that moment. She never thought that she would ever break her walls she had built up.. But in that instant, she could feel a ease deep within her heart.. In the embrace of someone she just met a week ago. Her guard was slowly starting to let go little by little..

When they finally made it back to the arena, Kaydence started to feel out of place as she was walking in between Dean and Roman.. She wanted to say she was sorry.. But for the first time in her life she didn't want to.. As she looked down and noticed that Dean was still hanging on to her hand as they walked into the building.. She couldn't help but wonder deep in her mind why he wanted to help her.. Why? The questions building up in her mind as they were passing by some superstars and divas.. Feeling the shyness creeping up on her as she could feel the eyes on them as they were walking to the locker room. Sitting down on a soft couch, her eyes looking around as Dean came and sat beside her as Roman stooped down to her level..

"Don't worry baby girl you're safe now.. You're here with us. I'm gonna go and finish getting ready see you out there Uce." Roman said as he patted Kaydence's leg and nodded to Dean as he walked out of the locker room leaving them alone. As Dean still holding on to Kaydence's hand..

"Look at me sunshine."

"I I can't." Kaydence said in barely of a whisper as she slowly looked up at him..

"Why do you want to help me?" I'm just a regular person. I'm not good enough to be saved."

"Yes you are.. You're worth saving. You're good enough. I'm the one who's not good enough for you." He said as he got up still looking at her..

"Don't think that you're not good enough Jon. Because I think you're good enough and more. You basically drove all the way to Morrilton to come and get me. To me that's someone who amazing and is taking a chance on a crazy bitch like me."

"You're not a bitch. Crazy as hell yes but you're not a bitch. You're a cool ass chick and stunning as hell. You can have any man you want but you took a chance with me. A street dog." He said taking a deep sigh..

"I do love dogs. Even street dogs." She said as she touched his face as they shared a passionate kiss when someone opened the door and gasped.

"What the hell are you doing Jon!? And who the hell is this?!

* * *

**For personal reasons Kaydence's Dad's name was not mentioned.. The things she was saying from her hear on a personal level was the hardest I ever had to write.. **

**The incident that happened last night with a certain MITB person that I'm sure everyone and their mama knows now will not be mentioned after this.. I used it for this and my other story Unthinkable.. **

**No hate towards him we all make dumb ass mistakes.. Just learn when you are taking selfies, clothed or not learn to delete that shit unless you want everyone to see your goodies then well go for it! Ha ha! :D**

**Thanks for the follows, the favs and the really awesome comments.. Make me day! I appreciate every single one of y'all! **

**Crazy things are coming soon get ready! **

**xoxo!-MM**


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell are you doing Jon and who the hell is this?!"

"What the hell Renee?!" Dean said as he still has his arms around Kaydence as they both scared at the blond in front of them..

"You tell me why the hell when I opened this door I caught you making out with this ring rat!" I mean seriously I thought you had better taste than that!" Renee said as Kaydence looked over her glasses at her..

"Excuse me bitch? Who are you calling a fucking ring rat for one and two you have room to talk with your fucking old wanna be hipster ass who just wants to sleep with the top man so that you can be the top queen in this place. News flash ho theres only one queen and that is the co owner of the WWE and that is Stephanie.. Learn your place, learn some fucking manners and get the hell out!" Kaydence said as she grabbed Renee by her hair and pushed her out the door slamming the door behind her.. As she seen the smirk on Dean's face as he pulled her close to him again when Renee came back into the room grabbing Kaydence's hair tugging it hard as Kaydence turned around and elbowed her dead square in her jaw making the blond tumble backwards into some chairs. She grabbed a chair..

"You're gonna pay for that you stupid bitch!" Renee yelled as she hit Kaydence hard with the chair knocking the redhead hard on the ground as she seen her glasses broken blood dripping from her face. Her face getting red with anger, blood boiling over as she was just about to finish this she felt someone grab her..

"Let me go! Let me finish this whora off!" Kaydence screamed as she was trying to break free from Dean and Roman's grasp. While the Uso's were trying to hold Renee back..

"Yea let this ring rat go boys not like she can fight right anyway using a sad ass attempt at Bad News Barrett's move!"

"At least I can fight like a man unlike you using a chair!"

"You look like a man! A really ugly fat man post op his gender reassignment surgery!" Renee said as Kaydence screamed trying her hardest to get out of Roman and Dean's grasp as they held on to her tighter as they dragged her out of the locker room so security wouldn't be involved. While Jay and Jimmy were trying to stop Renee from going after the three..

"No no no! You can't go after them! You can lose your job Renee!" Jay said as he had one arm while Jimmy had the other one.

"What the hell was that about home girl?!" Jimmy said as the twins were trying to figure out the situation..

"That man looking bitch! She's so friggin nuts! I came in to talk to Dean about something for the show tonight and she just went all psycho on me. She thinks she has a chance with Ambrose! As if! He loves the skanks even the really fat ugly ones. He will hit it and quit it before she learns to tell you two apart!" Renee laughed

"Renee didn't Ambrose do that to you?" Jay asked.

"We have a thing going right now it's a open relationship. But if anyone can change him it's me not some inbred white trash redneck ring rat!" Renee said as Kaydence came back and smacked her in her face as she looked at the twins then back at her..

"That's Jay with the tattoo on the right shoulder, and that's Jimmy with the tattoo on his left shoulder and you're a bitch, and I'm not a inbred white trash redneck! I'm just a redneck cajun who will beat the ever living shit out of a blond haired ho who thinks that she and Ambrose have a thing going on! It was a one night stand get over it go sleep with Mickey!" Kaydence said as she smacked her one last time grabbing her broken glasses, fixing herself and walked away as the twins looked at Renee who was on the floor now..

"Damn home girl looks like she could tell us apart after all!" Jimmy and Jay said as they found this whole thing hilarious as Renee got up looking at the twins.

"And that's why you two will never be nothing more than jobbers to Miz and Mizdow or Gold and Star dust!" And your wife Jimmy she will never be Divas champ so laugh all you want because the reality is you two suck just like your wife does with the Miz!" Renee said as she walked away before there would be more drama as the twins looked at each other shaking their heads as they walked out of the locker room to find Roman and Dean with Kaydence...

"Uce I don't know what is going on between you and Renee but if I was you I would watch my back." Jimmy said

"Thanks for the heads up but there was never anything going on I can take care of her" Dean said as getting annoyed.

"She also said you was gonna hit it and quit it with her." Jay said as everyone looked at Kaydence for a moment.

"Look who and what I do in my personal life is just that personal and no ones fucking business!" Dean said annoyed as he walked away. Kaydence following right behind him.. Feeling terrible for everything that transpired. Running up beside him.. Scared to make any sounds as they walked outside to feel the cool breeze hit her face. The stinging sensation was there as she sat beside him on the bottom steps of the Verizon arena as he looked into the evening sky.. He felt a gentle touch on his hand as he looked down to see Kaydence holding on to it.. He looked at her face as her right eye was half shut while her left eye was tearing up. Seeing her like that made him feel even worse than she did at that moment as he held her hand tight.. Neither one said anything for awhile as they watched the sun go down over the mountains.

"I'm sorry for all of this happening tonight Jon." Kaydence said as a tear fell down her face.

"You don't have to be sorry sunshine, Renee is just a fucking bitch that's all and I regret ever sleeping with her. She's right all I am is a fucking street dog who used to bang every skank, ring rat known to man. I have this reputation now that I want to change. I made a name for myself but at what cost sunshine? I'm a street dog and you don't want to get yourself associated with me. Look what happened to you." He said as he gently touched her face.

"And? It's not the first fight I have been in and it won't be the last cowboy I assure you. So what you are a street dog? I told you I like dogs. You saved me tonight from doing something stupid. And I want to be there for you. I like ya cowboy and you trying to push me away because of some stupid blond headed ho isn't gonna make me like you any less. Besides I kinda dig crazy lunatics. Makes life more exciting ya know? Hell I'm crazy as fuck myself. Us crazy people have to stick together to show these boring normal fuckers here in this world a thing or two. I don't have too many friends back home and you have been for the first time in my existance the best person any girl could ever have. Besides you need a redhead in your life anyway." Kaydence said laughing a little as Dean looked at her with his baby blues..

"I like ya too sunshine. And if you want to take this crazy ride with me with everything that goes on with it who am I to stop a crazy red head like you." He said smiling a genuine smile.

"Why not fuck it! That's what life is all about right? Taking chances?"

"Right. And you're also right about one more thing." He said as he leaned in towards her ear..

"And what's that cowboy?"

"I do need a redhead in my life and I think I'm looking at one crazy one right now. Come on let's go and see the medic to take care of your face. He said as they got up and she hugged him tight. He wasn't used to anyone hugging him like this.. Sure the fans would hug him but this was a different kind of hug that he wasn't used to just yet.. Hell this whole thing was new to him as he took in the scent of her shampoo, kissing the top of her head as she looked up at him with her good eye. He couldn't help but wonder why the hell out of all the people in this crazy insane ass world did this country girl come into his crazy life..

He was unsure about everything as he could feel the guard in his heart starting to break little by little..

* * *

**I wasn't sure about the twins and their tats.. My mistake on telling them apart if Im wrong..**

**Yes I had to yet again use a BNB reference.. :D**

**Thank you for the comments, follows and favs! Mean the world to me!**

**The Arkansas references you're welcome NattieBroskette! :D**

**Thank you for reading more coming soon!**

**Xoxoxo!-MM **


	6. Chapter 6

"Ow!"

"You're gonna have to keep still in order for me to put these stitches in!" The WWE medic said as Kaydence was trying not to punch him in the face as Dean was holding her hands.

"It will be alright sunshine he's almost done." He said as his voice was soothing to her at at that moment.

"Sorry sweetie." She said softly as she let the medic finish up. When Seth came in the room.

"Hey man I've been looking for you!"

"Sorry dude I was a little busy with something." Dean said still looking at Kaydence as she looked at Dean then she looked at Seth.

"Right what the hell happened?"

"Well Renee came into the room and there was a fight."

"Damn that bitch needs to know her roll. Look I have a huge favor to ask man!"

"Sure what is it?" He said as the medic was all done with Kaydence and left the room as she was still sitting on the chair.

"Well Macy and I had a fight and she wont let me ride with so can I ride with you?"

"That's no problem. Kaydence is coming with us!" Dean said as she smiled and looked at Seth and smiled at him too.

"Nice can you talk to Macy for me tho for real? Dude she's just being a woman I think it's her time of the month man!" Seth said as Kaydence laughed a little.

"I guess I can don't see what good that is gonna do but I can try but seriously if she's on her rag how is that gonna help?"

"I usually cry when I'm on my rag." Kaydence said to carry conversation.

"I don't know man but I can't live with her being a totally bitch! It's like she want to talk to me but wont and she was suppose to be in a match tonight against Nikki but wasn't! I wish she would cry!" Seth said as he winked at Kaydence.

"Did you just wink at my girl Rollins?" Dean said looking at him

"Dude totally innocent I swear!" Seth said raising his hands up in defense. As Kaydence looked at the two of them.

"You better not dude! I will kick your ass!" Dean said getting annoyed.

"It was man for real!" Seth said looking at Dean as Kaydence jumped off the chair and got in the middle.

"Boys boys let's not fight over me! Im a lot of a woman plenty of love!" Kaydence said as there was a knock on the door.

"See Ambrose plenty of her to go around." He said smacking her ass.

"Sorry man just having a little fun damn!" Seth said

"It better be just that!"

"Ambrose! Your promo is up next Renee needs you to do a interview!" The stagehand said as Kaydence did a sharp turn and looked at Dean.

"Good luck with ho!" Seth said as Kaydence raised her hand up.

"The fuck you're going out there with that skank!" Kaydence said blocking him.

It is man, you know I'm with Maci! And it's his job you can sit here with me." Seth said as Kaydence looked at Seth.

"Alright but any funny business I will call the cops my damn self to have them arrest my ass because there has been a murder!" Kaydence said.

"Damn Ambrose and I thought my woman was fiesty." Seth said smirking.

"Any funny business Rollins I will fuck you up!" Dean said as he grabbed Kaydence and kissed her with dominance.

"Dude I wouldn't do that! I am with Macy remember damn!" Seth said as he watched him kiss her.

"Yes remember that! I'll be back sunshine." He whispered as he walked out of the room leaving the two alone.

"So the famous Seth Rollins. Nice to finally meet you fully clothed at least." Kaydence said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you to the famous Kaydence!" Seth said as he shook her hand.

"I'm far from famous suga far from that." She said as she sat down again.

"Well you famous to Ambrose and that is something." He grinned.

"Yes that is true. But I'm curious to why you showed your dick?!" Kaydence said looking at him.

"Because I was young and dumb and needed the money!" He joked. As she laughed.

"Young dumb and full of cum perhaps?" She said laughing again.

"Wanna find out?" He said laughing as Kaydence laughing with him.

"You wanna find out?" She asked him.

"How full I really am sweet heart?" He said as she looked at him.

"You couldn't handle man. I'm not your type. You know the tatted up skank type. Kaydence said slowly getting up.

"Oh please I would fucking rock your world babe! And Zahra was a mistake and Macy forgave me!" Seth said standing up looking down at her.

"For what two minutes! And you said yourself she makes you unhappy why be with someone who makes you unhappy?"

"She doesn't make me totally unhappy just when she doesn't tell me shit and is being a bitch like tonight! All I asked was why she taken off the card and she had a bitch fit!" He said sighing.

"I can see it in your eyes. And the proof was in the picture. And the shit she wrote on Facebook laughing at you."

"Macy didn't write that shit! What is your deal any way? You met me two minutes ago and you think you know me or my girlfriend?" Seth said getting defensive.

"Ok someone is in DENIAL right now. But you sure didn't mind slapping my ass like 10 minutes ago!" Kaydence said getting in his face.

"That's when I thought you someone I would like! But WOW Ambrose found himself a know it all bitch huh"! He said getting closer to her face.

"I can be a bitch when I have to be! You overgrown spoiled ass wanna be ninja!"

"Right!" I'm a spoiled ninja huh?"

"Yes!" She said looking up at him. As he just looked back at her.

"Not witty comeback. Did I hurt the ninja's wittle feelings?" She said rolling her eyes. "Oh No sweet heart I have a tough skin!"

"Oh yea?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?!" Then fucking prove it! I dare you!"

"Prove what that I have a tough skin? Because what you said didn't fase me." He said as he heard her sigh.

"Never mind.. She said as she was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"Maybe I think you're really a sweet Iowa boy underneath all that tough exterior and maybe I think YOU deserve better than what you have!"

Without thinking he pulled her into a kiss. As Dean was finished with his interview with Eden as Renee was in Vinces office. When Macy went up to Dean.

"Hey Dean have you seen Seth?"

"He's in the trainers room. I need to talk to you anyway why you been a bitch to him?"

"Really? Dean he said I was being a bitch ... " She asked leaning up against the wall.

"Yes but I don't see how you are because you have been nothing but a sweetheart to me." He said leaning up against the wall with her.

"Dean you are just easy to talk to Seth he just ... it's hard for me to trust him now! But there is something I needed to tell him. And I don't know how to tell him so I snapped at him." Macy said sighing.

"You're pregnant?!" Dean said looking at her.

"What?! Oh hell no! I was late but my period came. So I'm not pregnant!" Macy said in a panic voice looking at Dean.

"Calm down I was just asking calm down." What do you need to tell him?"

"Sorry it's just I would suck as a mom!" She said looking down.

"I don't think you would suck as a mom to be honest." Dean said

"Aww really? Well that means a lot Dean it does I mean you know that I raised my self and have been on my own since I was 16 so thanks." But it doesn't matter because I'm not pregnant." She said sitting on the floor.

"One day you will be a mom. I'm sure of it. Give it time." He said

"Thanks Dean! You know you are a hell of a guy you know that Ambrose. You are gonna make a woman very happy one day." She said hugging him.

"Thanks doll I hope I can."

"You will!" She said as she took a step forward as he knee gave out and she almost fell.

"Owe ... damn."

"You alright?" He said checking up on her.

"Yeah ... but that is why I was taken out of the match tonight ... and that is what I am scared to tell Seth." She said with a limp. As she walked over to the crate and hopped on it and sat down.

"You want to tell him together? Because he's a asshole because he don't listen to you like he should!"

"Thanks! I have to have knee surgery Dean! "He's gonna be an ass hole about it and tell me he told me so" She said looking down.

"That fucking sucks!"

"Yeah I know! I'll be out of action almost 6 months and off the road for like 3. But Stephanie said I can come back and work with her so I be gone to long but I just wont get a title shot this year!" She said

"That is fucked up I'm so sorry Macy." You know you don't deserve the way sell out treats you."

"I do Dean it's fine! He's not that big of an ass and I know I don't make it easy on him but I do love that sell out. But hey I heard you have a new woman in your life? That is awesome Dean really you deserve to be happy." She said smiling at him.

"Thanks she's one of a kind that is for sure." He said smiling.

"That's awesome! Well I better go tell Seth!" She said getting off the crate and limping.

"Here let me help you." Dean said picking her up and carrying her.

"I know I'm adorable!" He said tapping her nose as they laughed going to the trainers room. As Seth and Kaydence stopped and pulled away from each other.

"Shit! We can't we can't do that anymore! Even though you're one hell of a kisser!" She said fixing herself.

"You're one hell of a kisser too." He said fixing his shirt as he leaned in and kissed her one last time. As they heard the door banging.

"Why is this door fucking locked?! What are you doing with my woman Rollins?!" Dean said kicking the door.

"Dean? He wouldn't do that to me again!" Macy told him. As Seth opened the door.

"Dude this door locks when its closed chill out and what the hell is my girl doing in your arms?" He said as he seen Macy in Dean's arms.

"MMMHMM!" Well she was limping and she deserves better than your sell out ass!"

"Say what..." Kaydence said looking at Dean.

"It's true I mean she's a sweet girl and she deserves better than him! Especially when she's gonna be out for at least 6 months!" Dean said

"What no she's not dude what the hell are you talking about and I love Macy and she loves me!" Seth said as Kaydence was trying to understand what the hell was going on.

"Ask her yourself!" Dean said

"Seth it's true! I am out of action for 6 months I have to have knee surgery that is what I was trying to tell you earlier." She said as slowly put her down and she didn't put weight on her bad knee.

"Why didn't you tell me." Seth said.

"I was just scared I'm sorry. Hi You must be Kaydence. I'm Macy!" She said.

"Kaydence. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"If sell out here wasn't such a asshole to you Macy maybe he would have figured it out!" Dean said as Kaydence looked at him.

"I can't fucking believe this shit! 6 months it's you knee isn't it I told you months ago to take it easy and stop diving off the top rope." Seth said as he looked at Dean then at Macy.

"Rollins!" Dean said getting angry.

"I know but you know me when I get out there I want to do my best I know I fucked up Seth I know that! I know I wont be Diva's Champ this year I get that!" Macy said.

"What Ambrose!" Seth said getting annoyed.

"She's trying to explain to you and here you are getting all pissed off!" Dean said as Kaydence putting her two fingers in between her eyes to figure what the hell was going on."

"Explain what that she fucked up out there? That she has to have surgery? God Macy for real 6 months!" Seth said.

"You ok Kaydence?" Macy said as Kaydence looked at her.

"I'm fine I'm worried about you." Kaydence said

"Me? I'm fine or well I will be." Macy said as she limped forward a bit. "That's sweet of you considering we just met.."

"Well that is me. I try to be sweet." Kaydence said blushing a little as she could feel eyes on her. But not the ones she thought would be.

"How fucking bad is this Macy you can barely walk!" Seth said annoyed as his eyes moved from Kaydence to Macy.

"This is why you're a fucking prick! You don't deserve her! You treat her like shit dude!" Dean said. As Kaydence raised her hands up in more confusion and a what the fuck look on her face.

"Dean it's fine! Seth and I are leaving!" Macy said as they seen Dean going up towards her.

"You're not leaving with him. He's a sorry ass prick and you deserve better than that!" He said as Kaydence screamed.

"What the fuck?!"

"AMbrose what the fuck man your girlfriend is right here so whose the fucking prick?" "If I want to leave with my girlfriend I will .. you have yours right here." Seth said moving towards Macy.

"Yes for someone who has been staring at her for the past twenty minutes because you feel something for Kaydence don't you!?" Dean yelled as Kaydence looked at Dean then back at Seth.

"What the fuck ever she's your girlfriend man! I have Macy right baby?" Seth said as Kaydence could feel her heart break right then and there.

"Seth what did you do?" Macy said shaking her head at him.

"Nothing I didn't do anything come on baby let's leave these two alone." He said as Dean coughed.

"Nothing but fucking kiss!" Dean said as Kaydence's mouth dropped.

"We did not kiss! He don't like me like that!" Kaydence said pointing at him

"She's hot yes but she's with you Ambrose give me some fucking credit!" Seth said as he seen the pain in Kaydence's eyes.

"I think you're girlfriend is hot and guess what we already slept together!" Dean said as Kaydence screamed.

"What?!" She said breathing hard.

"DEAN!" Macy said as Seth got in Dean's face.

"She was gonna realize it sooner than later." Dean said as Kaydence couldn't move.

"What the fuck was all that in Vegas for? All that shit about being your friend and how you could trust me. And how you basically picked me up from my my dad's house and now I have to hear this!" She said screaming louder! I basically beat Renee's ass for you for nothing?!" I gotta get the fuck out of here! At least me and my father know we hate each other!" Kaydence said storming out of the room.

But Seth Stopped her. "Don't ... don't run away please he's just trying to hurt me"! He's a fucking liar and he knows it I don't know why he's trying to hurt you Kaydence but please stay." Seth said pleading. As Kaydence shook her head no.

"No I can't I have to get out of here." She said running.

"What the fuck go after your woman Ambrose!" Seth said as he turned around to see Dean.

"Have you ever realized the reason why I brought her here?" Dean said.

"She's your girlfriend what the hell?!" Seth said

"Someone needs to go after her!" Macy said confused.

"When she was at my house and I was looking through her phone all I seen was pictures of you! She talked about you when she was drunk. She likes you you dumb fuck!" Dean said pushing Seth out of the way to go after Kaydence.

"Then why did you kiss her?" Seth said as he followed Dean to check on Kaydence.

"To piss you off and to see if there was anything there." Dean said as Seth stopped him.

"Dude just let me fucking talk her man leave her alone!" Seth said as Dean stopped.

"Go right the hell ahead! Because in the end you will thank me!" Dean said looking at him.

"Whatever why don't you go back and fuck my girl since you said you already did you ass hole!" Seth yelled as he kept on walking.

"I will fucker." Dean said as he turned around and walked the other way. .

"Macy wont fuck you asshole!" He yelled to him as he heard crying.

"Kaydence talk to me? Please?" Seth said when he found her by the productions trucks with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so stupid! So fucking stupid!" Kaydence said grabbing a hand full of her hair. Rocking back and forth.

"Stop look at me your not! Ambrose in his own fucked up way was trying to get us together." Seth said as he sat beside her.

"What?" She said trying to understand. But I thought he liked me." She said softly.

"He said you talked about me when you were drunk and he knew I was with Macy so I don't know but he knew we would be good together I guess." He said shyly.

"God damn it I should have deleted all those pictures of you." She said

"He does like you! But if I am honest I think he likes you more like a friend and sister. Wait pictures of me?! You have my dick on your phone don't you?" He said looking at her.

"I like him as a friend brother too. And no i have cousins that are under the age of 18 they don't need to see that shit!" God this is all kinds of fucked up!" Kaydence said as she started playing with her hands.

"Oh I see that makes sense. Look Ambrose is an ass hole but I know he wouldn't hurt you, he wanted to hurt me I guess and youre right this is all kinds of fucked up but in a good way!" He said pulling her close to him and kissing her.

"Do I have to beat blonde bitch all the time for you? That would be exhausting." Kaydence said as she pulled away.

"Nope blonde bitch doesn't matter!" But you you matter to me." He siad kissing her again.

"But we just met?" She said softly

"I know let's just get to know each other what do you say"

"I'm down." Can we still kiss and flirt really bad with each other until we just give in and have a really good night of just hot sweaty sex?" She said giggling.

"Sounds like a plan to me Kaydence." He said grinning as they kissed again.

"What are we going to do about the riding situation and I'm not talking about riding you!" She said laughing.

"Well I will just take the car and maci can ride with Ambrose now so you can ride with me"! He said as he pulled her into him and kissed her once more. As everything was crazy as fuck right now. But that was how she always wanted her life to be.

But it was only the beginning for Kaydence.. Just only the beginning.

* * *

**Its been two months I know.. Sorry Had a bit a writers block with this story..  
**

**I know this chapter is insane out the ass! But in true fashion drama for their mama right?! :D**

**More crazier stuff coming.. Especially the reason behind Ambrose's plan.. **

**I hope y'all like it. Problems with this chapter feel free to dm me..  
**

**xoxo! RHW**


	7. Chapter 7

_"What the fuck just happened? I thought he liked me for me. He saved me from a difficult situation. We kissed and I felt a spark. I felt something. And now. And now my heart feels like it was ripped from my chest_." Kaydence thought to herself as she was staring out the window as Seth was driving to the next city. As he kept looking at her from time to time, as she was lost in her thoughts.

"Kaydence."

_"I know I fucked up by kissing Seth. I know I did and I'm getting my karma for doing that. I deserve this. I deserve whatever happens."_

"Kaydie."

_"Why the hell if he didn't like me he could have at least told me. Why I have this nagging feeling deep in my stomach?" I caused that pain in his eyes. Me. I caused this hurt. My dad was right I'm nothing more that a useless no good.._

"Kaydence!" Seth yelled as she jumped a little waking her from her thoughts as she looked at him.

"You ok? You have been quiet since we left the arena. You know you can talk to me."

"I can?" She said with hesitation in her voice.

"Of course you can. Whenever you feel comfortable with me. I'm here for you." Seth said as her eyes were focused on him as she looked at the road for a few minutes.

"Why he lied to me?" Explain to me why the hell he stood there and lied to me!" Kaydence said as her voice was breaking.

"To be honest with you.. I think he was lying about a lot of things." Was all that Seth said as at that moment when he said that Kaydence remembered that night in Vegas. Their little adventure in Wal Mart. The way he would have eyes only for her. The stories they shared. As she was remembering every little moment from that night. Even when she was drunk off her ass. She was remembering everything at that moment.

"What the fuck?! He lied!?" She said as she hit the passenger door.

"You didn't mention my name did you?" Seth said with a little bit of sadness in his voice as Kaydence looked at him for the longest time it seemed.

"I mentioned you a few times but not as much as he made it out to be. Yes I have pictures of you on my phone. I have pictures of him too. Don't get me wrong you're sexy as hell. A one hell of a kisser. But I know your heart belongs to Maci." Kaydence said with sadness in her voice.

"It does." It doesn't mean I don't want you in my life. Hell I don't know what it is about you Kaydie but you're someone I would like to be friends with you if anything. I do want to apologize for kissing you. You are one stunning woman. You really are."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry too. I want to be good no great friends with you. Hell I want to be best friends. I don't have too many friends."

"What?!" There is no way in hell someone as awesome as you don't have tons of friends!" Seth said as Kaydence shrugged.

"It's a long story on that one Seth. Trust me a long story." He hates me now and I deserve it." She said crying softly.

"Bullshit! You don't deserve that." You deserve to be happy too. And if that happiness is with a crazy lunatic then let that happen." Seth said as she looked at him.

"How? It's all ruined fucked up messed up now."

"We'll figure something out." He said as he patted her leg gently.

"I hope so. Because I really do like him. Even if he don't ever feel the same way about me ever again." Kaydence said leaning her head against the window. As the music was drowing out the silence between the two of them...

Dean was driving alone to Oklahoma City.. Frustration took over as he couldn't help but have Kaydence on his mind. The look on her face playing in his mind over and over again. As his thoughts were running rampant..

_"What the fuck did I do?" I basically pushed her into the arms of that two toned man whore sell out! That son of a bitch! He has Macy. I'm gonna kick his ass when I see him! What do I say to Kaydence now? She probably hates me. I don't blame her one bit.."_ He thought to him self as he hit the section going into Oklahoma City.. When he finally got to the hotel and checked in. He went to the bar. One beer turned to two, which turned the three. Before he knew it, the pain he was feeling in his heart was going away even if it was just for a little while. When he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Renee standing there with a beer in her hand.

"I told you she's nothing more than a ring rat. She's not a woman like I am."

"She's not a fucking ring rat..." He said taking a hard swig of his beer not looking at the blonde who sat beside him.

"Then why she's with Rollins instead of you." She was just using you to get out of that trailer trash pathetic existance that was her life! You can come back to me I forgive you baby." She said touching his shoulder as he jerked back away from her.

"Yea and get some kind of disease along the way? No thanks why don't you stick to fucking married men that's what you're good for anyway!"

"Those were damn rumors and you know that!"

"Oh really then why was Mickey basically playing one finger tune up your damn skirt a couple of weeks back?!" Dean said as he got up.

"So you want to be with a fat ass retarded ghetto looking bitch instead of me and that didn't happen!" Renee said as they both heard someone yell.

"Yo blonde bitch!" As they both looked to see Kaydence standing there. Anger filled her eyes as she had her hands balled up in fists as she walked over towards them. As she moved Dean out of the way getting in the blonde's face.

"Trailer trash ghetto looking bitch huh? First of all I never lived in a damn trailer I always lived in a house! Second you apparently didn't get enough of the beating that I gave you earlier so you trying to get with him because we had a falling out?! I admit I kissed Rollins. Yes I admit it! But I don't feel things for him like I do for Dean! I'm not a wannabe who let's a married man play with her kitty on a daily basis! I don't use Dean's name to get the fans talking on social media! I told you to leave him alone!" She said pushing Renee hard.

"He deserves a real woman not a ring rat like you!" She said pushing Kaydence into Dean.

"Fuck this shit Dean call 911 I'm going to jail tonight and she's going to the morgue!" Kaydence said as she was about to jump her when Dean grabbed her waist holding on to her tight.

"Please you fight like a fucking bitch! Let her go Ambrose so I can kick her ass and she can go back to fucking Rollins!"

"I don't want him! I want Dean what is that YOU don't understand!" Kaydence yelled as at that moment everything was silent..

"What?" Dean said turning her around to look at him.

"I want you.. I fucked up huge. I know I did. I admit this. I want to be with you Dean not Seth." I'm sorry for fucking shit up between us." She said as Renee started laughing making Kaydence and Dean look at her.

"Puh she's fucking lying to you! Seth didn't want her that's why she is saying that! I mean who the fuck would want a loser like her!" She said as Kaydence broke free of Dean's grasp and started hitting Renee. As Dean and a few other superstars broke up the two girls fighting each other. As one was dragging Renee away Dean picks up Kaydence throwing her over his shoulder giving money to the bartender as he walked to the elevator with her. As the doors closed he placed her down on the ground. No words were said between the two of them as he placed his arm on the wall staring into her hazel eyes.

"You meant what you said back there?"

"I did. I want you. I need you. If you don't want me I understand." She said looking down at the floor as he placed his hand underneath her chin raising it to look at him.

"I want you too sunshine.. But I will tell you something no more kissing my brothers. You only kiss me and only me. Understand me?" He said coming closer to her face looking at her full lips.

"And you leave Macy alone and let her deal with Rollins, and leave blond bitch alone and you kiss me and only me!" She said grabbing his face and gave him the most powerful kiss she ever gave in her entire existance. As his hands were holding her hands up against the wall. Dominance between the two of them as they heard the ding from the elevator. He grabbed her hand as they walked to his hotel room. He grabbed the key unlocking the door as they walked inside. Dean closed the door behind him as Kaydence looked at him for the longest time.

"I need you." Was all she said as he picked her up placing her on the bed gently as they kissed again. After the craziest night ever. The passion, the yearning for one another took over as they spent the rest of the night giving into their desires.. Not realizing or even caring what was going to happen in the next few days yet to come..

"


	8. Update

**Update**...

**Hi y'all! It's been a whole year since I updated..**

** As I updated on my other ff, I was working a lot more, ****pulling doubles shifts until I got tired of it and I told someone how I felt and it cost me my job..**  
**To me this person should have talked to me like a woman and we could had worked our issues out. But she isn't the type to do that.. She still has her job while I'm unemployed. It does bother me from time to time because of the length of time I was there and I wasn't given a decent enough reason to why I was terminated.. I take things to heart a lot of times, wear my heart on my sleeve if you will. It sucks that I lost my job.. But I feel like this was a blessing in disquise.. In the last few years especially the last year I wasn't happy.. I went through every emotion one could think of. I cried a lot the first week.. When I wasn't crying I was angry mostly at myself because I have those thoughts like if I wouldn't had said anything to that coworker..**  
**But then again I would had gotten fired for something else.. That was how bad my former workplace was getting,**  
**and I guess in a way I'm glad I got out when I did.. I miss talking to the residents and some of the coworkers I got along with.. It also made me see what kind of person I am.. I'm learning things about myself more that I never thought I could have..**

**Another reason why I took a break from fan fiction... I didn't think my stories were good enough and I was trying so hard.. I'm my own worst critic with a lot of things and I'm trying to work on those things.. It's hard I won't lie to anyone.. I know there are tons of stories on here that are way better than mine and everyone has talent who writes on here.. Writing for me is a muse and it helps express what I usually don't say.. Which lately I say enough but the words I can't say I usually write them down.. It helps me express my feelings. **

** Also my old laptop finally decided to die because it was giving me so much problems with viruses.. I mean I could be watching something on youtube and it would just turn off. I had it for a while and it just was tired and never came on again.. So eventually I got me a new one last December and I don't download anything on it.. All my movies, pictures, music, is on my small harddrive.. Worth the money I paid for it last year..**

**I will be updating this story soon.. Most likely tomorrow.. I had some ideas for this and I'll try not to make it as insane as I was in the first few chapters... Straight and narrow.. I do have other fanfics up if y'all would like to read them..**

**I have time on my hands till I start moving.. Which hopefully will be happening in a few weeks or so.. It's due time and I want to start a new in a bigger city with better jobs.. So fingers cross on that..**

**I will try to update every other day.. Unless if a idea comes to me then it will be everyday but most likely every other day..**

**Sorry for the long ass update I just wanted to let y'all know that I didn't forget about y'all and I'm back and thank you for having patience with me.. More chapters are coming soon!**

**xoxoxo-RHW**


End file.
